Advent of Destiny
by TheHiddenAssassin
Summary: In the war-torn galaxy of the Clone Wars, a being long forgotten has reawakened. The galaxy will tremble and events shall forever be changed. Destinies will be altered and the glaxy changed forever.


**Hey hey people! Well this is my first Star wars fic (I decided to venture out of anime for a while). As of now this is my tenth fanfic. Im not entirely sure if this is the right section for this story…It sorta covers the whole Clone Wars era as a whole, though includes elements of two Starwars games….huh. Anyway, hope you like it Im not sure this is a crossover…more like a time-over or something…yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars…….crap. **

* * *

**Requiem of Fates **

Chapter 1

The inky blackness of space stretched out among the stars, across long forgotten space. No person had ventured this far into the outer reaches for millennia. No one ever discovered the single planet floating silently through space, a single blot of blue against the unending black.

The Star Forge hovered above the planet, silent as it had been for thousands of years, fallen in disuse at the end of the Jedi Civil War. The halls of the ancient sith station echoed with glimmers of the past and the ghosts of souls long forgotten. Deep in the center of the station, at a small cryogenic pod, a figure shifted.

Darth Revan swam through darkness, floundering as if lost in a sea about to be swallowed. There was nothing except dark. The sith ignored it, instead focusing his mind outward. His senses began to float through the Force, through the Star Forge for the first time in years. Nothing had changed. Revan had been asleep for some time, freezing himself within the station had been the last conscious thing he could remember.

'_It is time.' _The sith thought. Thousands of years ago, Revan had slain his wayward apprentice Malak on this very station. Afterward Revan continued back to Korriban, inciting Civil War among the sith residing there and then simply leaving to the Unknown Regions.

Why?

'_Why indeed?' _Revan thought. The Sith Lord had wandered for two years after the events on the Star Forge. His apprentice Bastila led the revolt on Korriban and Revan had given Canderous Ordo the means to reclaim his people's lost honor. If all had gone according to plan, the Mandalorian was long dead, his goals accomplished. Revan allowed himself a small sigh. The galaxy as he knew it was gone.

But that was the point wasn't it?

Revan, during his travels, had come to the conclusion that the galaxy no longer offered anything for him. The Jedi were dying, the Republic collapsing. The Sith were torn asunder, and they too would ultimately perish. But that would have given way to a greater darkness, Revan knew. His old mentor Traya, had her own plans for the glalaxy and Revan wanted no part of it.

So he had returned to the forgotten Star Forge- its location hidden with Malak's death- and there he had frozen himself in time, until he could accomplish his goals.

And now was the time. A pinprick of light glimmered in the unending darkness. Revan moved towards it. It grew brighter and larger, until Revan was engulfed.

He gasped and lurched forward, out of the cryogen chamber. Revan landed on the cold metallic floor with a soft _thump. _The faint hum of machinery allowed the sith to gain a sense of direction. He stood slowly, flexing muscles that had lain inactive for far too long. His entire body groaned in protest, but Revan pushed himself upright. Standing, he glanced around the chamber. It was small, un decorated, and lined with similar cry-chambers as the one Revan had used. The room was dimly lit, the Star Forge barely using any of its great power to light the room.

'_I have returned.' _Revan thought with a small sense of self-satisfaction. Already he could feel the Force flowing through him once again, the darkness whispering in the back of his mind.

Revan suddenly realized that he clothed in only a simple tunic. He frowned. That wouldn't do at all. The dark lord had locked away his effects before freezing himself, confident that he would return for them.

Revan turned and saw the exit, a small door on the far side of the room. Revan began walking towards it, when a sight in the corner of his eye caused him to freeze. He turned slowly around and faced the rows of chambers lining the dark metallic wall.

There was another person in one of the chambers.

'_Impossible!' _yet Revan could sense the person in the Force, a faint presence. Revan approached the chamber and gazed into it. A dark T-slitted helmet gazed back at him.

A Mandalorian, Revan realized with a start. There was a Mandolorian soldier sleeping in that chamber. Revan briefly entertained the idea of simply leaving the warrior to his rest, but immediately began to activate the chamber, thawing out the man inside.

Air hissed and steam poured from the cracks as the chamber heated. There was a rasping cough from inside as the chamber's owner began to return to life.

Revan simply stood calmly as the chamber opened. The Mandalorian fell out of the cry-pod in a heap. He was clad in silver armor and a helmet that was some-what different from those that Revan had seen in the past.

The man twitched and then began coughing loudly behind his helmet as the last effects of cryo-sleep began to wear off. Now Revan knelt down newt to the man and hoisted him up by the shoulder- no easy feat considering Revan was wearing barely anything and the man was in full Mando _Beskar'gam_.

"Easy." Revan said. "You have just awoken from quite a long nap." The Sith decided that it would be for the best to make this man an ally. After all, Revan was starting over from square one in way of forces. The Man let out another cough before stuttering.

" _Shab! _W-where am I?" The voice sounded familiar, though no name came to Revan's mind.

"You are still on board the Star Forge, friend." He humored the man. The Mandalorian stiffened suddenly as he became aware of his surroundings and then the person beside him.

"Revan!" He exclaimed in surprise. Revan stared, somewhat bemused. This Mandalorian knew him? True Revan was rather familiar with more than a few of the warriors, but this one…

The man seemed to see the confusion on his face, because he began laughing dryly. "So you don't recognize me? I suppose that can be expected. Here's a hint." The man reached up and removed his helmet slowly. Now Revan recognized the man, and couldn't have been more pleased.

"Canderous!"

Canderous Ordo smirked and ran one hand through his trimmed hair reflexively. "Good to see you up and awake." The Mando commented dryly. Revan paused for a moment as his mouth to form the right words.

"How did…

"I find you? Get frozen?" Canderous offered.

"Yes."

Canderous looked past Revan for a moment, as if in recall. "I did it. I united the clans under one banner after you left. Two years afterward actually. We settled on another world and our culture began to grow again." He said with no small hint of pride. "Then…I went searching for you." He continued. "Bastila came to see me once, asking about you Revan. I had no answers, but was curious myself."

"But how did you find the Star Forge?" Revan asked. He was somewhat glad that Canderous had indeed succeeded. The Mandalorians were a useful fighting force to be had.

"I tracked down that old T-3 unit you always carried around." Canderous said with a small grin. "It took me three years but I finally found it, and that old freighter Ebon Hawk. The location was still locked in its memory banks. So I took the Ebon Hawk and returned here. I found you, though from the looks of it you had already been frozen for a couple of years."

Revan stood in silence for a moment. The Ebon Hawk was here then. Revan found that he felt glad for that. It was a small reminder of better times. He chuckled. "So why did you join me in this?" he asked. Canderous gave another dry chuckle.

"I wanted to see if my efforts were not for nothing. If the clans are still alive and Mandalore lives on in the future." He said. "And.." he added, albeit reluctantly. "I suppose I missed traveling with you. Besides, if you are here then the future would be quite the interesting place." He saod with a grin. Revan chuckled.

"Indeed." The two old comrades stood in silence for a minute as the ancient station creaked around them. Finally Revan spoke. "Well then. Let us see what has become of the galaxy in our absence."

The two traveled through the Star Forge, past the ancient factories and walkways until Revan stopped at a small side-door near the control room. "I need to stop for a moment." He said briefly and entered the room.

His old robes and mask stood right where he had left them, poised upright. Revan stared at the cold slitted mask and then at the lightsaber resting nearby. He had kept it safe, from his time on Dantooine. Almost reverently Revan walked up to the rack and began to place the dark robes on.

Moments later outside, Canderous straightened as Revan exited the room. He was a Sith Lord again, clad in his black robes, armor and his mask. His red lightsaber was clasped at his belt. Canderous nodded and the two continued onward.

The control room of the Star Forge was utterly silent when the Sith and Mandalorian entered. Revan swept his gaze across the room, remembering the duel he had fought with Malak the last time he had entered it.

"What now?" Canderous spoke up. Revan wordlessly walked up the central ramp and stopped at the large viewport that gave a tremendous view of the space beyond. Revan stared out into the galaxy for a long moment before he spoke again.

"I will rebuild my army." He said. "The galaxy is ready for my return and I will see that my plans, my dreams are finally reached." The way Revan said it struck him as odd. His dreams…it had been quite some time. He had wanted the fall of the Jedi Order. That the Repulic might be ruled not by any agent of the Force, but by the people who lived in it. Revan sought to bring a central power to the government. The Jedi never saw that. But, Revan admitted, along the way he had lost focus. Lost himself a little too far in the ways of the Sith. His goals became blurred until he had focused on DESTROYING the Republic.

'_No more.' _The Dark Lord thought. "Canderous." He said suddenly. The former Mand'alor perked up at the mention of his name. "We need to find out more of the happenings of this age. The state of the Republic." Revan turned and began pacing. Distantly he could hear a faint humming as the Star Forge began to awaken. The Forge was more than a simple factory- something Malak had never grasped- but a living entity in the Force. When its master awoke, so too did the station. "I will remain here and begin reforming my fleets. Droids and ships and such." Revan continued.

"And me?"

"Travel around. Become a part of this galaxy. And check on the state of the Mandalorian clans. Begin a life here so we may adjust." Revan explained. Canderous frowned for a moment.

"Such a task could take years."

"And it will take years for me to prepare as well. We can afford to wait."

Canderous nodded. "I'll take the Ebon Hawk, would you like me to leave the droids behind?"

"Droids?"

"I found T-3 and that HK droid of yours in the freighter when I took it." Revan smiled at that. Those two droids were loyal to the end. And it would be good to hear HK's quips again.

"Then good luck Canderous."

"And to you." With that brief parting Canderous turned and left the control center. It would be another day before he left, but a day of preparing. Revan turned back to the window and gazed thoughtfully out into space, his expression hidden behind his mask.

Time would not stop him. He was true Sith. The galaxy would shake at his name once again. Revan turned and he too left the room. The Forge would deal with ships and droids. But he needed followers. Time to pay Korriban a little visit.

* * *

**-11 years later-**

**Corellia -10 months after Geonosis.**

RC 3440/0146 Vorr sighted down the scope of his DC-17, once again calibrating the weapon. It was becoming a sort of nervous habit for him, with all the waiting around they had done in the past week. Around him, the other members of the Republic Commando Zeta squad fidgeted with various degrees of discomfort. The squad had been sent to Corellia almost a week before and it was all burning down for this day.

"_Shab_, I wish this miserable _di'kut_ would just show himself already." The team demo experts, RC 3440/0123 Wolfe, muttered over the helmet's comm. RC 3440/0150 Mikal, the squad's general techie and medic grunted in agreement.

"Why would the Seps try and absorb Corellia anyway?" Vorr asked. According to intel, the Seperatists were sending a delegate to meet with the local Corellian government for 'negotiations'. Well, the GAR wasn't too keen on THAT course of action. So Zeta was sent. It was their job as Republic Commandos and Vorr was itching for some action.

"Agreed, this place is _shabla _useless strategically." Zeta's sergeant, RC 3440/0167 Par, piped up. The squad was hidden on the roof of a cluster of banking buildings, directly across from the Corellian Government building. The squad stayed tucked in the shadows, making use of their matte black Katarn armor.

Well almost black, Vorr thought idly. All Commando squads had their own armor design. Zeta's was matte black armor with gray patterns swirling and twisting across the armor. Vorr had no idea what their meaning was, but Sergeat Canderous had been the one to recommend it. And Zeta was eager to please their Sarge.

"Stand by." Par cut in suddenly, making Vorr snap his deece up automatically. He could shoot a moving target at further than two hundred meters and onle ever felt really comfortable with a rifle in his hands.

'_Maybe that's cause it's all I know.' _Vorr thought. Clone troops didn't get to do normal things, so it was only natural that-

"I see it." Par sai, knocking VOr from his thoughts once again. "That speeder that just pulled up to the steps of the building. That's gotta be him."

Vorr shook of the distracting thoughts and aimed his rifle at the speeder, looking down the scope. The DC-17 truly was a masterpiece of killing. Vorr could see everything in the speeder, and it was indeed their target. The Seperatist delegate Falick Jinn.

"Should I drop him now?" Vorr asked. Wolfe snorted.

"Take your time, _ner vod._ Not like we have a war to fight. Or anything." Vorr rolled his eyes. Wolfe was the squad sarcastic and it always showed during the critical parts of missions.

"So I can go ahead and nail the _chakaar._" Vorr muttered. "This is a crowded market. Be ready to bug out fast." He heard the squad shifting behind him.

Falick stepped out of the speeder in a dignified fashion, definitely looking the part of an arrogant politician. There were two men walking down the building steps to greet him. Ten beats and they would be there. That meant five beats for Vorr to shoot him.

Vorr lined up the shot.

Three beats.

"Eat this." Vorr muttered as he squeezed the trigger.

One beat.

A single shot went speeding across the plaza. Falick jerked forward as the shot hit him full in the temple. His blood splayed across the steps and onto the two shocked Correllians that were now close by.

There was a quiet moment before the screams started. People in the plaza began running while guards began pouring out of th government building.

"Time to move, Zeta. Shift it!" Par barked over the comm. Vorr snapped off the deece sniper attachment and turned to follow his squadmates.

"Classy shot, _ner vod." _Mikal said as the four commandos began climbing down the back of the building, into the alley below. "Textbook." Vorr just grunted in response. He dropped to the ground with a heavy grunt and the four began jogging down the alley to the RV point beyond. They just had to make it outside the city limits and a larty would be waiting for them.

"Job well done, boys." Par said. "Quick and clean."

"Just like Sarge taught us." Mikal said. VOrr nodded. Yes, just like Sergeant Canderous.

* * *

Canderous Ordo walked into his small Coruscanti apartment with a small sigh. His few possessions were scattered about, and his armor was heaped up against the wall. Canderous collapsed into the small couch and began rubbing his temples.

He had just returned from a meeting with the head of GAR Special Forces division, General Arligan Zey. The man was okay, a little uppity like most jedi, but an okay man considering the circumstances. But _shab _if the news that man was giving didn't make Canderous want to put a blaster round in him.

Canderous had been busy for the past eight years since his awakening on the Star Forge. He had returned to Mandalor and, to his joy, things were never better. Canderous learned about the Republic and its war with the Seperatists. He settled in at Keldabe and met the late Mand'alor Jango Fett. Apparently the man was looking for Mandos for a special job. Well Canderous had accepted. The man was offering good credits.

So Canderous Ordro joined the ranks of the _Cuy'val Dar-_Those who didn't exist

When Canderous first saw the Kaminoan facility and the small children that the fish-heads were growing, whatever compassion the Mando had left instantly centered itself on the small scared clone children that stood before him. . He hadn't been expecting children. Canderous had long forgotten any chance of becoming a father, but after seeing the eyes of those young boys looking back at him, Canderous couldn't leave. Despite his devotion to Revan and his dreams, Canderous couldn't leave those boys at the mercy of those aihwa-bait Kaminoans.

So he had trained them to become commandos. He was tough on them, plenty enough. But he didn't brutalize his men like Walon Vau. Nor did he dotter them like Skirata. No, Canderous made sure his boys were _Mandokarla. _A couple of times he found his cold mask threatening to crack and give way to emotion as he watched the clones grow.

They aged nearly twice as fast as normal people. Robbed of a full life. It horrified Canderous and nearly made him march right up to that scientist Ko Sai and shoot her right then and there. Luckily Jango had been there to hold him off.

When the clones had been dispatched to Geonosis, Canderous didn't know what to do. He had devoted nearly a decade of his life to training them. His soldiers. His Boys. So Canderous had left for Coruscant.

He checked in though. He demanded to know the status of the republic commandos after their return from deployment. The news was grim. Almost half of the special forces troops had been killed in the mission. Canderous lost nearly a third of his boys that day.

It hurt, it really did. Canderous had grown attached to his trainees just as much as any Mando father could to his sons. Canderous severed ties with the GAR for months after that.

And now they were coming to him. Begging him to come back and look after the remains of his trainees. That, Canderous would certainly do, but it was dealing with the rest of the _shabla _Republic Canderous had a problem with.

But…He would do it. From what he heard Skirata and Vau were back as well. All the better Canderous had some proper Mando boys to talk to.

Canderous sighed again and then froze suddenly. His comlink beeped from over on a nearby table. Canderous had never given anyone a way to reach him except for one person.

Revan.

Canderous stood quickly and grabbed the comlink. He raised to his ear. "Canderous here."

"It's been a while, old friend." A familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in years, said through the device.

"Revan.

"It's time."

**AN:) Well I hope that didn't suck too badly. Again, it's my first Star wars fic. Yeah I'm crossing this with elements of Kotor and the Republic Commando series for the simple reason of….I feel like it! Well hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review!**

**-TheHiddenAssassin**


End file.
